Invasion
by c0rnp0ps
Summary: PruAus thingy I found in my docs so yep... it's a little old and reading through it, it's not exactly... consensual but with a title like "invasion" you can probably figure out what happens. Prussia invaded the vital region of Silesia..


"Prussia, you understand your orders, correct? This is very important. We will expect you back by tomorrow."

"You want me to occupy Silesia?" Gilbert asked slowly, a bit confused at his new task. He knew, and his commanding officer had to know that Roderich was known for being a "stick-up-the-ass" aristocrat and there wouldn't even be any room to invade. And hell, that woman that he kept in his mansion like a personal knight wielding a cast iron pan would never let him get within a yard of that priss without a head injury. So he thought about asking if it was even possible to remove the rusty pole out of the noble to make this possible before he was given a small nod, and a wave of a hand. "Don't act like you don't want to" was all he heard as he opened his mouth to ask his question before he was ushered out the door with his new assignment.

He walked quickly up the walkway to his door, slowing and having up at the dark and starry sky. Rather than knocking on the door, he found it more suitable to barge in like he normally did, and when he did, Roderich always knew that he wanted something. Upon hearing the door swing open, hit the wall, and nearly fly off it's hinges, his scoffed to himself and started organizing and putting away his sheet music. He stood up from the piano bench and went to place the music in a file cabinet and glanced regretfully as he heard hurried footsteps down the hall. The door opening cautiously, Roderich turned back to the door to mutter a small, "what is it now, Gilbert?" but finished it off with a squeak of surprize as the infamous Prussian ran at him and knocked his down to the floor with a _thunk_ as Roderich's head hit the carpet.

"What the hell was that for, you animal!" Roderich demanded, glaring hard back into those concerned rubies. Wait, _concerned_ ? The brunet's face shifted from one of anger to confused and scared from Gilbert's expression. "Shut up and listen to me, specs!" he shouted as he grabbed she others wrists, still holding that unsettling face, Roderich almost prefered the cocky and infuriating one over this. He looked almost guilty, but for what? "I need to invade Silesia. Now." he said in a firm tone, pinning the others hands above his head. "Gilbert, I don't give a shit about what you want, you need to get off of me!" he barked back, only to be silenced by a surprisingly gentle hand moving to his mouth. "They're my orders. I've been instructed to take your vital regions and I don't know what they'll do to me if I fail" Gilbert said quieter this time, Roderich shivering at the guilt growing in his voice, staying quiet not from his hand but the shock and fear from the sudden advance. Gilbert held onto both of his wrists and held him down on the carpet. "You're not smiling" Roderich said quietly as he stared directly into his eyes. "You always have that grin when you tease me… this joke isn't funny, you're scaring me" he said softer, his voice shaking on the last part. Gilbert seemed to stop before muttering, "I'm not joking" and avoiding his eyes the best that the could. "I promise I'll be gentle" he whispered, unable to hide the shaking in his voice but kissing the brunet's beauty mark as some sort of comfort.

Without a word, the quiet Prussian moved to undo the Austrian's belt, removing it and using it to bind his wrists. Roderich moved slightly and shivered as Gilbert unfastened each of the buttons on his shirt and pulled it to his side to reveal his chest and flat stomach. The brunet made a sharp inhale that turned to heavy panting as the platinum blond above teased his nipples by gently pressing and pinching on both and kissing where his shoulder and his neck met. Roderich created a short whine as Gilbert moved his mouth from his neck to one of the hard buds on his chest, giving a small lick before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it hard. Bucking his hips upward and grinding against Gilbert, Roderich kept his head tilted back and his eyes shut tightly. The blush on his face was a color that could rival the shade of Gilbert's eyes, he made a soft moan as Gilbert started to palm his growing erection. His breathing was heavy and uneven, often shaking as he tried to hold back moans, Gilbert pulled away from him with what could be described as a _pop_ and moved to pull the brunet's pants down to his ankles and taking his boxers with them. Roderich made a small noise from the cold air biting into his lower half. The silent Prussian removed his shoes and slipped the rest of his clothes off of him, unbuckling his own and pulling a small bottle of lube out of his pocket. He put a lot of the slick gel on his fingers before moving his hand, looking back to Roderich's face.

His eyes were shut tight and his face looked strained as if he was bracing himself for what was to come. Gilbert cautiously, carefully slipped a finger into his tight entrance and slowly moved it while being as careful as possible. He added a second finger and noticed Roderich was shaking, and he kissed the inside of his thigh while slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of his warm hole.

"Does it hurt?" Gilbert asked softly as he started to scissor his fingers slowly. Roderich stayed silent for a bit before choking out a small "it stings!" and he tried to move his fingers much slower. He started to massage the head of the other's cock and he let out a long but restrained moan and his back arched up off the floor. Gilbert moved his fingers inside of him and nudged a certain spot, watching as Roderich moaned in pleasure. He repeatedly pushed on his sweet spot, the brunet moaned softly and Gilbert removed his fingers when Roderich had relaxed enough.

Gilbert added more lube onto himself and positioned himself in front of the other's hole, pausing when he opened his eyes. His dark violet displayed his want to the more dominant of the two. "G-Gil… Ah!"

Roderich cried out as the other pushed inside of his warm entrance, his ruby eyes transfixed on his face as he moaned from a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Nnh… stop looking at me like t-that!"

Gilbert pulled out a bit before carefully moving back inside and hitting his prostate. "I'm sorry, you're beautiful when you get like this" Gilbert said quietly as he created a consistent rhythm with his movement and aimed towards the spot that made the less dominant of the two create those sinful and erotic sounds clawing their way up his throat.

Roderich was going to retort but his mind became cloudy and his thoughts going blank as Gilbert struck the same spot much harder. "Ah! Faster, faster!" His demands bounced and echoed through the room followed by short and loud moans as Gilbert held onto his lower waist and moved incredibly fast. With the new speed, his thrusts were hard and erratic and Roderich's moans were at a quickened pace, his body rocking back quickly every time the other hit his hilt. Gilbert made small grunts as he pounded into the brunet under him. It wasn't long before the brunet's vision went white, and he moaned the other's name as he climaxed. Gilbert, hearing his name screamed out for him and the space tighten around his member, along with the mere sight of Roderich at his orgasm made him make a final deep thrust and release inside of him. Roderich flinched and created a soft moan from the feeling of the other's hot seed shooting into him as he felt pressure fade from himself and he tried to calm down through heavy panting.

Gilbert carefully pulled away from him and sat up, putting his clothes back on and observing the form still on the floor as he did so. He fell limp and was still breathing heavily, his glasses in need of serious adjustment with his own cum on his lower stomach and some flowing out of his entrance. He grabbed a box of tissues off of the coffee table nearby and started to help clean him up, fixing his clothes to the best of his ability. Giving a small sigh, he picked up the other and set him on the couch, fixing his glasses and staying near his face. He gave a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Please rest… I have to go now, we'll talk later" he mumbled before disappearing out the door.


End file.
